Party at The White House
by BrokenWings20
Summary: Starts after At Destiny's End. Emma loves Brennan but thinks she's getting over Tyler too soon to get with Brennan and Brennan thinks that she's not over Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was in the lab thinking about everthing that has happened when Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan

came in. " How you doing? You okay?" Shal asked because she was worried about her. " Yeah, I

just felt like hiding our for a little while" Emma said with sadness in her vocie. Brennan grabed a chair

and sat in front of her and said, "You know in situations like this I find it better to be with other

people, take you mind off of things for a while" " Sorry there couldn't be another way" Shalimar said

trying to sound sincere. " Tyler knew what he was doing he was trying to save me this was the only"

Brennan sat move in front of the chair and said " For what its worth you were right I mean he did

save all of our lives" Emma gets up from her chair to leave but Jesse stops her by saying" Hey Emma

I am sorry it must have been very had for him to go through life like this knowing what was going to

happen" " Yeah Fates a real bitch" Brennan said agreeing with Jesse. Emma gets upset by that and

responds by saying "Fate is what brought Tyler and I together, you know, he realized that some

things were meant to be I guess us being together was apart of that" and walks away.

A couple of mintues after Emma left Adam comes to the lad and asks"So, How is she?"Everyone

stays quiet for a while and then Shalimar says, " We don't know. She's hurting. She 's just..." "

doesn't know what to feel right now" Jesse said which surpirsed everyone " What makes you say

that? Brennan asked " When Amanda died I had mixed emotions, I was sad, angry, blaming myself,

maybe she's feeling exactly the way I felt when Amanda died" "Maybe I should try talking to

her?"Adam asked " I don't think thats such a good idea.We've tried but she won't open up to us. All

she said was that she's fine but I doubt that" Shalimar said with sadness in her eyes. " Yeah, the only

thing we've found out is that she mad at me" Brennan said speaking up. " No, she's not. She's just

hurting"Jesse said " Really? I mean c'mon you saw how she looked at me and how she sounded

everytime she answered me. She resents me for everything I said about Tyler" "You were just trying

to protect her. You didn't want to see her get hurt"Adam said " Yeah, A lot that did, she still got hurt

no matter what" " Well, then the best thing for us to do is to give her some space. Let her sort out

her problems and emotions. If she needs us or needs to talk to us she knows where here for

her"Adam said. " Yeah and what if she doesn't ? Do we still give her enough space or do we

comfront her?"Jesse asked " Let's just see what happens and then if nothing changes well think of

something"Adam said and they left the lab.

A couple of weeks past by and Emma didn't talk to anyone and Brennan starts getting impatient and

worried about her so he goes to see Adam. " Adam. I've been patient, okay, she won't talk to us.

She only comes out to eat or for her scans."Brennan said " At least she's eating.Just give her a

couple of more days"Adam said "Adam. I can't do that. I'm her best frien. I need to do something i

can't just sit and mope everyday knowing she's hurt." "Fine" " Thank You" " Don't thank me you

would've still done it with or without my permission" "True".

Emma was laying down on her bed reading a book called Daddy's Little Girl by Mary Higgins Clark

when she heard a knock on her door but decided that if she ignored it whoever it was would think

she was a sleep and go away but they didn't so she gave in and said" come in" "Hey were you

asleep?"Brennan asked closing the door behind him and sat on her bed.and she got up and sat next

to him. "um, no, just readind a book.So what's up?" "I'm worried about you and so are the others" "I

know. I'm fine" "Yeah, you keep saying that" " Well, what do you want me to say? I'm doing great.

I'm good. Never been better. Does that work for you!" " Okay, your mad at me. You gotta

understand that the only reason I said or acted the way I did was because I was trying to protect

you. I mean you knew Tyler for what a day or so and you feel in love with the guy you didn't even

know. You just felt this connection between you two and you went running to him with open arms,

Open up to him, pratically told him about Mutant X and put you life in jepordy for him. You didn't

even know what his intentions where. He could've been a ex-Gsa or...or...a..." " A what a rapsit,

murder. He was none of those things and you know it you just want a reason to agrue with me about

him because you were jealous that I opend up to him and for once you didn't know what I was

going through or what I was going to do" " I knew what you were going to do" "Really? what? what

was I going to do? Tell me you seemed to know everything about me?" " You were thinking of

leaving MutantX For him and starting a new life with him thats what you would've done if he didnn't

die i'm right aren't I? You were thinking about it weren't you?" " Brennan...I... yes. I was thinking

about it but then I realized that it would be a stupid mistake if I would've left Mutant x to be with him

because then I would never see you guys again and I told Tyler that Adam could help him and he

was going to go with me but he had to tell Skye that it was over. I tried to convince him not to but

he wouldn'tlisten so he went and thats when Skye threaten him. I should've tried more harder then

that. i should've used my powers on him or something"Emma said crying " Its not your fault. Okay

you tried the best you could do to try and stop him there was no other way." " I know. I just can't

help but wonder if I did soemthing differently he would still be here but I guess I was wrong". So

anything else you want to pry out of me now that the water works are here" Brenna giggles and says

" No, I think it about covers it" " Can I ask you a question?" " Sure" " Were you jealous of our

relationship?" " No" " lier" " Okay I was jealous of your relationship with Tyker but not for the

reasons you think." " Then why were you jealous for?" " Because...Your my best friend and I

thought if you were thinking of leaving Mutant x then I would lose my best friend" " Okay thats one

reason why whats the other one?" "What other one? there was only one reason" "oh, don't paly

stupid with me Brennan Mulwray i'm a telepath I know when theres more to a story" " so then you

should know the reason" "Your right I should but you blocking me so whats the other reason?" "

Well, I ..." " Hey, you two Jesse, Adam and me wanted to know if you want to go out to eat with us

right now" Shalimar said going in and disrupting there conversation. " um, yeah, sure" Brennan said

quickly " Em?" "Yeah" and they left.

**So this was my first fan fiction what did you think? should I stop and let you mind wonder or should I continue with the rest of the story. reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

At Denny's everyone order a hamburger with fries except Shalimar and Emma who ordered

sandwhichs with fries.They were sitting quietly when Adam asked, " So, what is everyone going to

do after this?" " Nothing , really. but thats just me" Emma said " Again. Emma you've been home for

like the past couple of weeks you should come with us." Shalimar said " Where are you going?" "

Carnival" Brennan said responding " When did the carnival come?" Emma asked "Um, a couple of

days ago I think" Jesse said " Really? didn't know" "so are you going to go?" asked Adam who was

hoping she would because he was getting worried about her staying in too much. " I guess. Should

be fun" Emma said who really didn't want to go but agreed with it so they could stop worrying about

her. "Good. We could go on rides and then we'll probably throw up" Brennan said " BRENNAN!"

the girls yelled "what?" "We're going to eat soon"Emma said smiling " and your point is?" Brennan

said and Emma just looked at him " I'm just kidding" Just then the waitress and somes and gives

them their orders and everyone stay quiet.

After they were done and convince Adam to go with them they left to the carnival and everyone got

orange braclets to get on any rides they wanted to go on. "So, What do you guys want to do first

get on ride then play games or the other way around " Jesse asked "How about we paly games then

go on rides we just ate" Emma said " Okay you girls could do that, Jesse and I will get on rides, right

Jess" Brennan asked "Yeah, Guys have strong stomachs" Jesse said " We'll believe that when we

see it" Shalimar said " Whatever.See ya" Brennan said and they left to get on a rollar coaster. " So

how much do you want to bet there going to come bakc and feel sick" Shalimar said "None. Lets

play this game right here" Emma said " Okay" Shalimar said and they played the game and Emma on

a large blue dog. "Nice dog" Adam said "Thank you" Emma said. Just then Brennan and Jesse camr

back and Adam asked "So, how are you guys feeling?" "Not too good" Jesse said " Yeah me either"

Brennan said and the girls were laughing. "Hey, it's not funny" Jesse said " Yes it is" Emma said " We

told you so" Shalimar said " I'll be right back" Brennan said who was going to the restroom and

Jesse followed and the girls kept laughing. " Girls..." Adam said " What? C'mon Adam its funny. "

Emma said " yeah it is pretty funny" and they started laughing. After a w3hile the guys came back

and the girls tried hard not to laugh but they ended up laughing anyways " Lets go on rides Jesse"

Emma said mocking Brennan " Yeah lets go guiys have strong stoamchs" Shalimar said mocking

Jesse. " Ha Ha Ha very funny" Brennan said. " So what to go on a ride?" Adam said asking Brennan

and Jesse " No" said Brennan and Jesse. " Let's go play more games" Shalimar said and they went

to play games. After a while the Muatnt X team started going on rides and then after they got tired

they decided to go back to Sanctuary.

At Sanctuary Adam was in the lab like always while the others were watching a movie called The

Mummy Returns on The Usa Channel. " So, did you have fun Emma?" Jesse asked " Yeah, I had a

great time. You guys were right I needed to get out of Sanctuary. Well goodnight" Emma said

getting up from the sofa. " What? Already it's barely 11:30" Shalimar said " I knwo its 11:30 but i'm

pretty beat so you guys in the morning" Emma said and left to her room. " Yeah, i'm pretty beat

myself so goodnight" Jesse said " Goodnight, Jess" Brennan said and he left but not to his room he

went by Emma's room and Knocked. "Come in" " Hey" " hey, Jess, whats up?" " nothing. Are you

really tired or you wanted to get away from us?"Jesse asked " Niether. I just wanted to finish my

book. It was getting pretty intersting thats why I wanted to stay at Sanctuary but I'm glad I didn't.

Are you going to give me a talk about Tyler cause if you are you don't have to Brennan already

talked to me" "He did? When?" Jesse asked " Um, today before we left to Denny's. I'm fine Jess

okay you don't have to worry about me" " I know it's jsut I knwo waht your going through" " I knwo

you do. Can I ask you a question?" " you just did" "Jesse" " Yeah, go ahead" " How long did it take

you to get over Amanda?" " I never really got over her. I can't. All I can do and you is to let them go

and move on cause there was a reason why your still here. Why do you ask?" " Just asking. Do you

think its wrong for someone to get with someone else after the person they loved died" " It depends.

How long have you been in love with Brennan?" Jesse asked " How did you know?" Emma asked "

Everyone knows. Its obvious. Well except for Brennan he's blind and so are you" " What is that

suppose to mean?" "Nohing. so how long have you loved Brennan?" Jesse said "A year or so" "I

don't think its wrong. You loved Brennan longer than Tyler and if Tyler was still alive eventually you

would've realzied that you love Brennan more than Tyler." Jesse said.

In the living room, " So, have you talked to her about Tyler and how u think she's mad at you?"

Shalimar asked during a commercial. " Yeah, She's fine" "What about you?" asked Shalimar "I'm

good, why?" "Well, cause you love Emma don't you? and you hate to see her get hurt""Yeah, I do

but nothing well ever happen" " How do you know?" " I don't. Its just a feeling." " So then why don't

you tell her now you feel about her?" " Do always ask these many question?" Brennan asked trying

to change the subject which Shalimar knew. " Don't change the subject" " I can't do that. Tyler just

died. She's probably not ready to date yet and what if she's not in love with me that well just ruined

our friendship and I can't live with that. I rather be her best friend then nothing at all."

In the Lab Adam was on the computer surfing the net when the computer started beeping. He let the

call come through and saw that it was his FBI friend Jonathan Martinez. " Hey Adam" "Hey, whats

going on?" "I need your help. Well your teams help actually" "What's the problem?" "We've got

information on some terriorist who are planning on realsing a virus that kills you from the inside out in

a couple of hours. Its going to take place tommorow in Washington D.C at the White House. We've

tried calling the President's people but they haven't responded." "Do you know how many terrorist

there is?" " Um, about four maybe five of the them" " How many people are attending the party?" "

About a fifty or so" "I want the list of everyone going so my team and I can get suspects"" How will

my team get in?" " Tell me there names and i'll put them on the list of people" " Okay, Well let me get

back to you with that list cause one of my team members might not go" " Okay. Bye" " You guys

emergency meeting" Adam said through his comlink. " Hey, what's going on?" Brennan asked going

in with the others. "My friend from the FBI contacted me. He needs our help to stop Four or five

terriorist from realsing a virus that will kill you from the inside out in a couple of hours" "Where at?"

Shalimar asked "Washington D.C at the White House. The President is throwing the party for about

fiffty people. Emma you can skip this mission if you want to" Adam asked " um, no. i'll be fine" "Are

you sure? there's always going to be more bad guys" Shaliamr said " I'm sure. So is everyone

going?" "Yes. You guys will go in as couples.You guys can pick who you want to be with. I'll give

your fake names to you guys tomorrow and We'll look over the guest list also. So you should get

some sleep" "Okay.Good night" Jesse said and they left.

"So who do you guys want to partner up with?" Brennan asked "It doesn't matter to me" Emma said

lieing cause she wanted to go with Brennan and so did he. " I'll go with Shalimar. If thats okay with

you" Jesse said asking Shalimar " Yeah. So you guys okay on going together?" "Yeah, Its fine with

me"Brennan said " Yeah me too.Jess can I talk to you a for a mintue?" "Sure. So whats up?" Jesse

asked when they were out of ear shot. " You picked Shalimar on purpose didn't you." Yeah sort of I

wanted to go with her and you anyways wanted to go with him" "True" "You welcome" Jesse said

and they went back to the others. "Well we should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow and

I have a feeling we're going to need our energy" Emma said "yeah she's right. Goodnight" Brennan

said "Goodnight" Emma said and everyone went to there room and feel asleep.

**So what did you guys think? Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Adam gave each of them there new names. Emma's name was Lauren, Brennan's

name was Victor, Jesse's name was Forbes and Shalimar's name was Victoria. Adam asked them

what did they think of there names and everyone said they liked them. They also told Adam who

was a couple and Adam said to himself " Why am I not surprise" " So, do u agree with the couples?"

Shalimar asked Adam " Yeah. The party is at seven. I want u guys to look over the guest list,

recognize their names, informartion u can find on them. There would be two undercover FBI agents.

My friend and his partner." "woah, wait. If thier terriosts shouldn't there be more then that?" Brennan

asked " There is. There are going to be agents in hiding surrounding the place. And I got more

informationon the terriosts. It seems that they stole the virus from a very hitect lab in Seattle.

Scientist were studing it for some wierd reason and when they stole the virus they also stole the

vaccine to it. they stole at least ten virus and vaccines. They also found only one piece of evidence it

was a long piece of black hair.So they one of the terriost is a girl. Any questions?" " Um, Em and I

were thinking since were going to be in Washington, D.C we could have a vacation there. I mean

after the mission is over"said Shalimar giving Adam a pleading look. " We need a vaction and so do

you. Don't make us get on our knees and beg. Please Adam." Emma said also giving him a pleading

look. " I'll think about it about. Get to work."Adam said and left. " Yes!" screamed the girls. Jesse

rolls his eyes and says" He said he'll think about it. It's not for sure" and the girls look at him and said

whatever. " Man" Brennan said thinking to himself and smiling. " Lets go check out that list, shall

we?" Emma asked going to a computer and Jesse sits next to her and thinks to himself its going to

be a long day.

After a coupld of hours or working, Adam came in to where the team was and yells the others to

take a break for alitttle while and eat something for lunch. Everyone was eating quietly when Adam

asked the if they had a ny suspects yet and Brennan says they do but Emma disagrees with them.

Adam asked for the anem and they said his name was Mark Brody and that he was 25 years old

and had some troubles with the law.Jesse tells Adam that he did a strike with some people about a

boat who were killing animals and they weren't being punished for it. His father works for the secret

service and thats how hes getting in to the party. Adam asked Emma why she disagrees with the

team and she said that he doesn't fit a profile for a terriosts and She also thinks that the terriosts

were looking for is new mutants. Shalimar looks at Emma and asked her where the heel she got that

idea from and she said that terriost only do whqat they do for wither to change the world, change

the way others live or believe in, revenge, the thrill and etc. She also tells them the lad was hightect

and who else but new mutants could get in there without getting caught. Brennan looks at her and

says that that doesn't mean there new mutants. They could of been careful and planned everything

out. When we were dealing with Eco-Terriosts they were very careful until... And Emma finishes his

sentence by saying that until Tyler droped the climbing equiment. But ur forgetting one thig, Tyler

was a new mutant. Shalimar butts in and says that that doesn't mean every single terriosts is a new

mutant. Emma gets frustrated and says that she was just trying ti say he was not there guy. Adam

looks at her and asked her how does she know and she responsed by saying that he doesn't fit the

porfile he has no motaive. Jesse shakes his head and says to her that the evidence is in black and

white and she resoponed by saying he wasn't a terriost and to trust her cause she had a boyfriend

who was a terriost. Shalimar looks at her and asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine

to stop worrying so much about her and got up to go to the computer. Adam goes to the kitchen to

wash the dishes while everyone else looks at her and Shalimar whispers to them " I think she's

becoming emotional" " Shal she's fine. She said it herself" Jesse said " yeah but that doesn't mean I

believe her. What do u think Bren?" Shalimar asked " I don't know she might be emotional or she's

actually fine" Brennan said " Wow. You call that a whipser. Next time u talk behind ur friends back

u might want to make sure ur friend isn't not in ear shot" Emma said and walks away to her room

and slams the door. " What did u guys do?" Adam asked them " We were kind of talking about how

she might be getting emotional" Shalimar says " what do u mean we? U brought it up" Brennans said

and Adam looks at her and says " Shalimar" " What? I'm not the one who brought up eco-terriosts

and Tyler" Shalimar says looking at Brennan. " Well, Excuse me for trying to prove point" Brennan

said " If u were trying to provw apoint there could've been other ways u know. U didn't have to

open up old wounds" Jesse said " U guys shes fine" Brenna said " Since when do u believe her when

she says shes fine. Maybe u just don't want to..." Shalimar said but was stoped by Adam and he

said" I'll got to talk to her and while i'm doing that u could get back to work" and he left.

**srry it took me so long to updated it. i kind of got writers block. i'll try to update it more and the story is almost finishedso i can start myother story i've been meaning to write.reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was on the computer working on the mission but couldn't focus her mind on it because she

had her mind on what the others where saying about her." Come on, Emma focus. You don't care

what people think about u. Why r u listening to them for? cause there ur friends thats why" Emma

said talking to her herself. " Okay whos disrupting my thoughts" Emma said cause there was a knock

on her door. and Adam came in and said " Hey, can I talk to u for a second?" " So they told u what

happened?" Emma asked " Yeah. But I can't help but wonder if u are getting emotional and that ur

not fine even if Brennan talked to u. So tell me how ur feeling?"Adam asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know, Adam but i'm not getting emotional on this. I learned my lesson. I should never get

emotional on a mission. I just want everyone to stop protecting me" " We don't overproctect u that

much do we?" " Well not u but the others yes espically Brennan. I mean I know he feels like ever

since we joined Mutant X that he has to protect me because he feel like i'm the sister he never had

so I understand why he protects me but he need to know that I'm not the same girl when we first

joined." " Well maybe u should talk to him about that?" " No I can't. We'll just get into this bug

agruement and I really don't want to get in to it with him. I already have enough tp worry about" "

Like what?" " The mission and other stuff" " Like?" "Nothing never mind. I should get back to work"

Emma said getting on the computer. " Okay" Adam said and left her room.

When Adam closed the door the others went next to him and Jesse asked how it went and Adam

responded by saying it went good. He was about to go back to the lab when Brennan said "thats it,

ur not going to tell us anything about Emma" " No, its a private conversation between me and her. I

know u guys r worried about her but don't shes fine and shes not getting emotional. okay? So get

back to work" and left to the lab. " You think he's just saying that cause we could stop worrying

about her" " No. I think he's telling the truth" Jesse said " I hope so" Brennan said and they got back

to work. After a couple of hrs Emma fianlly got out of her room and Shal said " Hey Em, I'm sr..." "

Save it " Emma said and walked off to the lab. " You think she'll ever forgive us" Shalimar asked "

Just give her some time and hopefully next time we talk to her she'll let us say we're srry to her"

Jesse said " Apologize to her" I didn't do anything wrong. So I have no reason to apologize for"

Brennan said "What? Don't thnik ur innocent in all this. U were talking behind her back also and ur

the one who opened up old wounds" Shalimar said " Shal's right ur not innocent. We're all in this

together" Jesse said trying to stop them from saying something they were going to regret later. " If u

say so Jess" Brennan said and went back to work and so did the others.

In the lab, Emma was talking to Adam about a girl she suspects is one of the terriosts. " So whats

her name?" Adam asked "Brooke Martinez. She has long black hair. So she fits the hair description"

"What makes u think she's a terriosts? She looks innocent" " Well she may look it but if u pull up her

rap sheet and profile she's anything but innocent. When she was ten her parents were killed in a

explosion at the chemical factory down in Seattle. The people who were in charged called it a

accident. Then when she turned siwteen she went to jail for robbery asnd thats all she's been in

trouble for but she has a motative" " revenge" Yeah. She's a Feral Canries. So we have to keep Shal

away from her and vise virsa" " Yeah, Shal, Brennan, Jesse come to the lab" Adam said though his

comlink." Wow. U actually agree with me" Emma said but Adam didn't get a chance to say anything

because Jesse came in with the others and said " so what is it?" " " Emma found a possiable suspect"

" Really. So who's the person?" Brennan asked " Emma why don't u explain everything to them"

Adam said " Okay well her name is Brooke Martinez" Emma said going to the computer and

uploading the image and her profile. " She looks innocent" Jesse said " And hot" Brennan said

smiling " Agree with u there" Jesse said also smiling. Emma rolls her eyes adn continues telling them

her explaination.After she was done Adam asked them if they agree with Emma and they said they

did. " Okay. Well have an hr to get ready until we ahve to go so I suggest u girls start getting ready

because we all know it takes ya'll like thirty minutes to get ready" Adams said " True" Shalimar said

and they all left the lab.

After a couple of mintues the guys came out of there rooms and sat in the living room. " So...Can I

ask u a question?"Jesse asked " Sure. but don't expect an answer for it" Brennan said " Do u like

Emma?" " No. Do u like Emma?" " No. We're just friends" " Yeah well so are me and Emma" "

Okay. If u say so" " What the hell is that suppose to mean?" " Nothing or maybe something" " Hey,

the girls still ain't ready yet? " Adam asked coming in and disrupting them " Nope" Brennan said " oh

by the way. I did more research on Brooke jsut to see if she missed anything"Jesse said " And?"

Adam askd sitting down." She has a brother, Kyle Martinez. I did a back round check on him and

found out he was charged for sexual harrassment on a girl who was a couple fo years younger then

him a couple of years back but the charges were droped and if he think like his siter he probably

wants revenge too" Jesse said " Okay. Do u have a picture of him?" Adam asked so they could

know what he looks like. " Yeah, I printed one out for u guys to see. Here" Jesse said getting up and

handing him a picture of Kyle. " Well they sure look a lot a like" Brennan said looking at the picture.

" Yeah thats becasue there twins" Jesse said " really" Brennan said " yeah" Jesse said and look to his

right and saw the girls coming towards them. Shal was wearing a short black dress and Emma was

wearing a strapless red dress. " Wow. U girls look nice" Jesse said looking at them. " down boy"

Emma said smiling at him " oh hey did u know Brooke has a twin brother?" Jesse asked " no. she

does?" Emma asked " Yeah. His name is Kyle. so watch out for him" Brennan said looking at

Emma. " I guess I must've missed it." Emma said " It's okay. Your not good at computers

remember?" Adam said " yeah. So ready to go?" Emma asked " yeah. lets go" Adam said and they

went to the Helix.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Helix, " Olay here we are. Remeber when u go in u don't know each other and about us

staying here in Washington D.C . I guess staying here a couple of days couldn't hurt" Adam said

"Cool" Brennan said " Hey Jess is Kyle a New Mutant also?" Shalimar asked " Yeah, He's like his

sister. You think u can handle it?" " I'll be fine" Shalimar said " Okay well i'll be on the rook with the

Helix in case of an emergency. " Adam said " Okay, Bren, Emma, You duys go in first and then we'll

wait a couple of seconds before we enter the party" Jesse said " Okay" Brennan said and they left to

the party.

" Hey, Lauren" Brennan said sarcastic " What, Victor" Emma said also sarcastic " I'm srry" " For

what?" " For talking behind ur back. I mean all of us our srry and i'm also srry for metioning you

know who again (Tyler) " It's okay. I forgive all or u" " Names?" said the guy who checks the list to

see if ur on the list. " Victor and Lauren Webster" Brennan said " Go right ahead. its donwn to ur

right" " Thank u. You know, I'm a little surprised" Emma said after they left the guy " About?" " That

u actually apologized. It kind of throws off ur bad boy image" Emma said " Yeah well I only do that

for my best friend so don't tell anyone" Brennansaid " Your secrete is safe with me Mr. Webster"

Emma said giggling " Haha, Very funny, Ms. Webster. Oh I forgot to tell u u look nice in the dress"

Brennan said " Thank you, so do u. I mean in the tux though" Emma said " Thanks. Here we are.

Ready?" Brennan said " Yeah" Emma said and they go in and there was a lot of people already in

there.

There was a bar, wairtess going around handing chapaine and food. " Wow" Emma said " So lets

mingle, Shall we?" Brennan asked " What if theres a couple whos boring us what do we do?" Emma

asked " um, we oh look we see an old friend of ours" " uh huh, and what if one of us is alone" " then

we sratch the side of ours nose" Brennan said " Hi, Mark Brody" He said going up to them " Hi,

Lauren Webster and My husband Victor" "Hi" Mark said " Hey" Brennan said and pulled her a little

bit more closer to him. " So, How long have u two been married?"Mark asked " A couple of

months" " A year" Emma and Brennan said at the same time. " UM, what my wife meant to say was

a Year and a couple of months" Brennan said " Thats nice" Mark said : Are u married?" Emma

asked " Um, no. Not yet. I have a girfriend though. She's with me tonight. Thats her over there"

Mark said turning around and Brennan and Emma look at who hes waving to and saw that his

girfriend was Brooke Martinez. " Her name is Brooke Martinez. She's a sweet person. So don't

worry Victor i'm not trying to steal ur wife away" Mark said " I wasn't worried" Brennan said who

was hating this guy be the mintue " oh, Well I thought since u pulled her closer to u that u were

worried" " Well, Its no offense to u. He does that a lot Right Honey" Emma said smiling at him "

Yeah" " Hey honey who u talking to?" Brooke said coming over " Oh this is Victor and Lauren

Webster. They've been married for a year and a couple of months. Victor, Lauren this is my

girlfriend Brooke the one I was talking to u about" " Hi, nice to meet u two. umm Sweetie I want u

to meet two friends of mine" Brooke said " Okay, excuse us" Mark said and they left. After they

were out of ear shot Brennan said " So you were saying he was innocent" " He is" " Thats his

girlfriend, Brooke the one u think is a terriosts" "I don't think she's a terriost I know she is and I also

know that Mark is innocent" " Okay, Did u sense anything from them?" Brennan asked " yeah. I

sensed a lot of anger but feld with exicement coming from Brooke" " And what about our friend

Mark?" " All I senesed was exciement and happineess. He really wants to be here"Emma said whispering.

A couple of mintues after Brennan and Emma went in Shalimar and Jesse went in. " Woah" Jesse

said " You took the words right out of my mouth"Shalimar said when they both entered and saaw

how big and beautiful the place was. " B and E are here" Jesse said " B and E? Oh yeah I know"

Shalimar said finally getting what Jesse meant by B and E. " I'm not very good at mingleing. I hate to

mingle with peopel ecpically rich people, No Offense" Shalimar said " None taken and thats why ur

with me because i'm use to mingleing with rich people. Hi, I'm Forbes and this is my wife Victoria

March" Jesse said going up to a two guys. " Hi Noah Carter My friend David Frank, So u two are

married. How long?" Noah asked " A year and a half. what about u two?" Shalimar asked " No, I

have a girlfriend and Noah is single for the moment" David said " So what do u both do for a living?"

Jesse asked " I go to Harvard Law School to become a lawyer while David on the hand wants to be

a politician" Noah said " Thats nice" Shalimar said " What do u two do" David asked " I work with

computers" Jesse said " and you?" Noah asked " oh, I'm a stay at home mom" Shalimar said "oh,

You have children. boy/girl" "A boy and a girl" Shalimar said " Names?" David aske d" um Jesse

March and Shalimar March" Shalimar said " oh thats nice. Well congradulations. Um We hate to be

rude but we see a couple of our friends over there. Excuse us" Noah said and they left. " Wow, Hes

cute" Shalimar said "Who?" Jesse asked " Noah" " Hey ur married remember?"Jesse asked "

Jealous" " No, A stay at home mom?" Jesse said " Well, what did u expect me to say that I part of a

hidden team"Shalimar said " I see ur point" Jesse said and they see Emma go in the restroom " I'll be

right back i'm going to see U know who" Shalimar said whisping " Okay" and she leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

In the restroom, Emma was getting out of the restroom stal and was washing her hands when she

saw Shalimar come in. Shalimar checks all the stalls to see if anybody was in here. " Clear" " So did

u and Jess find anything out" Emma asked " Nope. What about u and Bren?" " Brennan and I found

out that Brooke is Mark Brody girlfriend" " Are u serious?" " yep, but I know hes not involvoed

because I didn't sense anything from him but I did sense something from Brooke" Emma said "

What?" " I felt a combination of anger and exciment" "I'll tell Jess what u sensed and well keep a

look out for them. So there's this really cute guy his name is Noah Carter" " Really how cute. Cuter

then Jesse?" Emma said " No Jesse more cuter " " You know whats wierd a sensed a little bit of

jealousy from Brennan when Mark Brody was talking to me" " Really he loves u" " No he doesn't.

He's in love with u not me" Emma said but said the last part in her head. " If u say so. We should get

back" Shalimar said " Yeah" Emma said and left the restroom and a couple of seconds later so did

Shalimar.

Emma sees Brennan talking to a girl and She does to the bar to let Brennan talk to that girl even

though she wanted to go and disrupt them. " Hey what can I get you?" asked the Bartender " A

coke please" " coming right up" " hi" said the guy sitting next to her " Hi" " Kyle Martinez" He says

offering his hand to her and she shakes it and says " Lauren Webster" "Here u go" the Bartender

said handing her the soda. " Thank u" " That will be a dollar" " Here u go" Kyle said paying for it. "

Thanks" " No problem. So what do u do for a living?" " I'm a Marine Biologists" " Really well must

be fun to have a job like that" " Its is. What about you?" " Um, I work at a T.V station. Actually

thats why i'm here i'm doing a report on the party" " Thats nice" Emma said and just then she started

seeing people screaming and there bodies turning to ash and then she saw a clock that read 11:30

pm. " You okay?" " um, yeah. I just need some fresh air. You see i'm prengant. So I intend to get a

little dizzy. Excuse me" Emma said and left to go outside. Brennan sees Emma going out the door

and excuses himself from the girl to go see if she was okay. " I wonder where hes going" Shalimar

said " he went to see if Emma was okay" " When did she leave?" Shalimar said " Just right now. I

have a feeling why she was talking to Kyle" " You think she sensed something from him?" Shalimar

asked " Probably" Jesse said.

Emma was ouside trying to catch her breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumps. " Srry.

You okay?" Brennan asked " I don't know" " What happened?" " I was talking to Kyle and I just

saw this image" " What did u see?" " People screaming. They were in so much pain, Brennan. I

never felt so much pain in my whole entire life." " Where were they at?" " Here. Brennan what time is

it?" " It's going to be 10 in five mintues" " Brennan we have to find there keeping the virues before

11:30. Thats when it coems true" "Okay. Adam did u get that?" Brennan asked though his comlink. "

Yeah so did Jesse and shalimar? Okay theres a safe upstairs to the left but theres secrity cameras

every where so let me fix the system give me a couple of mintues" Adam said typing on the

computer. " Jesse, Shalimar when we go watch our backs, Emma and I will go look for the virvus in

the safe room" Brennan said " Okay, when u go up the stairs the alarms are already cut off" Adam

said "Okay lets go" Brennan said and they left upstairs.

When they got there Emma was about to open the door when Brennan said " Emma, let me go in

first just case some beat us to the virvus" " Okay" " Hey!" Yelled someone behind them and they

turned around and saw a guy whos name was David. " Well what do we have here. U know its

forbidden up here?" " Um,We got a little lost can u show us where the party is at?" Emma asked

trying to use her charm. " Really, we'll just see about that" said a another guy who came from the

other side of them. " Kyle" Emma said " Lauren or should I say Emma Delauro and Brennan

Mulwray part of Mutant X team. Oh don't worry we didn't forget about ur friends Brooke and

Noah are handling them" Kyle said and they started fighting each other.

Jesse and Shalimar were down stairs waiting and looking out for Brennan and Emma when they

heard someone say hey and they saw Brooke. " Hey, We gotta a little lost can u help us out?" Jesse

asked " Yeah cut the crap we know who are, don't we Noah" Brooke said and Shalimar and Jesse

saw Noah on the opposit side of them. " Shalimar Fox and Jessse Kilmartin part of Mutant X just

like ur friends" " And from what I know Shalimar ur a feral just like me this should be fun" Brooke

said " Well maybe for me but after i'm done with u ur going to regret saying that" Shalimar said and

they started fighting and so did Noah and Jesse.

Emma and David where fighting when David kicks Emma and she hits the wall and Emma uses her

psionic blaston him and he falls back and stays down Kyle saw the whole thing and says pulling out

a needle to give to Brennan " Nice trick. I have a few of my own" but before he has a chance to

stick him with the needle Brennan uses his powers on him and he rolls down stairs jsut when

Shalimar and Jesse were coming up. " You okay?" Brennan asked Emma " yeah i'm fine" Emma said

" Hey they were terriosts too" Shalimar said " Yeah, Sorry about Noah though" Emma said ' He

wasn't really my type and anyways I was married" Shalimar said smiling " Well, The mission is over

finally. No one got hurt which is a good thing. So all we need to do is get the Vivurs and the world

will be safe...again from terriosts" Brennan said but then someone behind them said " Not quite" "

Oh my god" Emma said shocked and so was everyone else.

**so who do u think is the mystery person? find out on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

" Your Suppose to be dead" Jesse said looking at him. " True but I have powers of my own also" he

says and blinks and hes on the opposite side of them." So, Your behind all af this aren't you?You

know how many people will die or did die to try and stop u" Brennan said " Oh, You mean Tyler.

Yeah srry about that Emma" He said " Ur srry? You killed him Skye" Emma said " Hold it. I killed

him? I don't think so. I mean yeah I did pull the triger but he killed himself to save you. So

techanically you killed him. I mean he told you to leave but no you wanted to stay and save the

world and for what? Why would you want to save these people down there who will kill us if they

found out we even existed or for a world who dumps crap into the ocean?"Skye said "You son of

bitch" Emma said who was about to go up to him but he blinks and he goes behind Brennan and

gives him the virvus.Emma uses her psionic blast on him and he falls to the floor and the others go to

Brennan. " We need to get the virvus" Emma said looking at Brennan. " Okay, um Shal and I will get

it. stay with him" Jesse said and they went to the safe. " He didn't give me all the virvus"Brennan said

" It doesn't matter u still have it. How u feeling?" Emma asked " Not too good" Brennan said closing

his eyes to try and block the pain. " Jesse, Shalimar hurry!" " We got it " Shalimar said going next to

Brennan and Jesse gives Brennan the anti-virvus. " Hey, What happened?" Adam asked going to

where they were at along with his FBI friend. " Brennan has or had the virvus but I gave him the

anti-vivus" Jesse said " Is he going to be okay Adam?" Emma asked worried " Yeah, he'll be fine.

How u feeling?"Adam asked " Much better"Brennan said getting up. " Who's that guy over there?"

Jonthan asked " Um he's there leader in all of this , his name is Skye don't know his last name"

Shalimar said " Skye is alive?" Adam asked " Yeah he blinked his way out of the containment vault

before the gas got into his body" Emma said " I'm confused" Jonthan said " Um rememeber that guy

who died at the Wycoff Chemical Plant in the contiainmetn vault" Adam asked " Yeah name Tyler

Ryan why?" Jonathan asked " well Skye was in there with him we thought he died with Tyler but

apparently he had powers we didn't know about " Emma said " So whats going to happen to Skye?"

Brennan asked " Well with the powers he'll be a free man once he wakes up" Jonthan said " I

wouldn't count on that" Emma said " Why?" Adam asked " Well with the blast I sent him He won't

remember he has powers so u can do whatever u want to him" Emma said " Okay well I'll better put

him with the others" Jonathan said and left. " You okay?" Shalimar asked " Okay. That is i'm sick

and tired u guys asking me if i'm okay. Of course i'm not. I mean I just saw the person who I thought

was dead, who should be dead alive. I'm not the same girl when I joined Mutant X. I don't need

your pity or for u guys to feel srry for me and Brennan I don't need u to protect me 24/7 I can take

of myself. So just stop asking me how i'm feeling cause i don't what to feel right now! i'll be in the

Helix." Emma said frustrated and the others followed her to the Helix.

Inside the Helix everyone was Quiet until Adam said that they were there and everyone got out of

the Helix except for Emma who just stayed there looking at the computer in front of her and was

figgiting with her neckalce. In the house, everyone was sitting in the living room when Jesse says that

Emma was right about what she said. Adam said that they all know and Brennan asked " I don't

overprotect Emma. Do I ?" " Well , hate to break it to you but you do. She's not the same girl

Brennan. She grew up. She can defend herself and she does a great job of doing so but u never see

that because your always fighting her battles" Shalimar said " Yeah I know sort of. I just ..." " don't

want to see her get hurt. Us either but she doesn't need us well sometimes she needs then we go in

and help her" Jesse said " Yeah, I'll be right back" Brennan said and left to the Helix.

In the Helix Emma was still staring at the computer when she heard Brennan come in and she asked

" What do u want?" " What? I can't talk to u for a second" Brennan asked sitting across from her. " I

don't feel like talking right now Brennan so jsut leave me alone please" Emma said not looking at

him. " I will just here what I have to say. It's not your fault that Tyler died. So don't blame yourself,

Okay? Look, don't be mad but Tyler gave me a letter to give to u and I wasn't going to give it to u

because I thought... Will actually I kept cause I thought I was protecting you but I wasn't. You need

this letter to help you move on. So here" Brennan said and left the Helix. Emma looked at the letter,

opened it and it read: Dear Emma, If your reading this that means i'm gone from your life. Which

means I followed my gut and sacrificed myself for you and your friends. I don't want you to blame

yourself because its not your fault. even if you listened to me and left. I still needed to stop Skye and

this was the only way. Your probably thinking , no it wasn't the only way I could've just pushed you

out of the way and pressed the button without me going in but Skye would've broken the glass and

then we will all be dead right now. I also want you to be with someone who you love and who loves

you back. I won't be mad if you do because you have to move on with your life. You can't just sit

and lock urself in your room and hide forever. You have a family of friends who love and care

deepy about you. So please take mt advice and do what I told you because you only get one life to

live and I want you to live like there was no yesterday and I want u to be happy. I will always love

you Emma. Love, Tyler. After Emma was done reading it she started crying. When she was done

she went in the house to try and get some sleep.

In th house, everyone was in the rooms trying to get some sleep when Shalimar got out of her room

and knocked on Brennan's door. She slowly opened the door and said " hey, where u asleep?" "

No, i'm wide awake. so whats up? " I know your in love with Emma and I think u should make a

move on her" ' What? r u nuts?" " Come on, Brennan, she loves you to death. You saw how she

looked at you when you got the virvus in you. If u don't tell her how u feel sooner or later she can be

dead or you or she's going to get taken away from some guy and your going to regret that u never

listened to me." " I guess your right but what if your wrong" " At least u would've spend your life

wondering how she feels about you.Think about it." Shalimar said and left his room and he just layed

there thinking about what she said.

**so what did u think about Skye coming back? what did u think about the letter? the story is almost done a couple more chapters and finished.**


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was in her room reading her book that she's been trying to finish but everytime she trys to read it someone disrupts her. Just when she was getting to a good part of Daddy's Little Girl by Mary Higgins Clark she hears a knock on her door. She gets up to open the door to see Brennan standing there. " Brennan, I thought u were alseep" " Um. Can I talk to u for a second?" " Sure by the way thank u for the letter. You know me reading that letter helped me move on and let Tyler go. So what is it?" " um, Well, you see...Emma...I... Will...um... Woah this is harder then i thought. You know i'll just show you" Brennan said closing the door and moving closer to her. Emma looks at him and he kisses her. She kisses him back but then she breaks the kiss and slaps him." What the hell do u think your doing! Don't think for one sencond that just becasue Shalimar doesn't like u back doesn't mean u could make a move on me and expect something. You asshole" " What? Emma I don't...wait, did u just call me an asshole?" " YES! and can u please leave?" " Emma...I..." " Just get out of here. Go!" Emma yelled and he leaves her room.

After a couple of mintues just standing there Emma opens her door and goes to Jesse's room. She knocks on Jesse's door and when no one answers she decides to let herself in. Emma closed the door behind her and turned on the light and Jesse wakes up to see Emma there. " Hey, Whats wrong?" He said sitting down. " Srry I woke u up its just I can't talk to Shalimar or Brennan because it involes them sort of and I need to talk to u" " Now?" Jesse asked " Please" Emma said sitting next to him and he looks at her and then says " okay what happened?"Jesse asked " Well, Brennan kissed me" " Really. So then whats the problem? Bad kisser?" Jesse said smiling " No, he was a good kisser and... that is not the point. The point is Brennan kissed me and he has feeling for Shalimar and I don't want him to move to me because Shalimar didn't have feelings for him" Emma said " Woah, Woah, hold it, Brennan does not have feeling for Shalimar" " Yeah and how do u know that?" " Because he loves u to death Emma thats why and if he had feelings for Shalimar she would've told me. He loves u and u love him. So tomorrow tell him that. Okay, well if thats all of it goodnight" Jesse said laying down and turning off the light. " There's one more problem" Emma said turing on the light and Jesse sits up. " I called him an asshole" Emma said " You called him a asshole. Okay, well tell him your srry and that u were just mad because u thought he liked Shalimar and then kiss him by surprise or something." Jesse said " You know Jesse ur really not a hopless romantic r u?" " Yes I am, Just not when one of ur closes friend wakes u up in the middle of night because the boy she loves kissed her" Jesse said " Whatever. Goodnight Jess" Emma said getting up and Jesse turns off the light and Emma goes to her room.

The next morning everyone was downstairs eating breakfast except for Emma and Shalimar who were getting ready. " Bren, Why u so quiet?"Jesse asked " No reason" Brennan answered because he didn't want them to know what happened last night. " U okay?"Adam asked who was worried. " Yeah, I'm fine" Brennan said and kept playing with his food. "Hey" Shalimar going to the kitchen. " Hey Shal, Can I talk to u when ur done eating?"Brennan asked " I'm done, lets go"Shalimar said grabing his arm " But u didn't even..." " Come on" Shalimar said and they went to Brennan's room. When they left Emma went downstairs to see if Brennan was downstairs because she was going to take Jesse's advice. "Hey, do u know if Brennan's awake?"Emma asked "Yeah, He's in his room. Good luck" Jesse said smiling " Yeah. Bye" Emma said smiling back and left to Brennan's room.

"In Brennan's room, " I took ur advice" Brennan said " And...?" Shalimar asked curiously " And she slaped me and that i had feelings for u and not to make a move on her and expect something" Brennan said " What? She thinks u have feelings for me? thats stupid. I mean yeah we flirted but we both know in that head of yours u were thinking of Emma"Shalimar said. Emma opens the door, " Yeah ur right we did flirt and I like u and u like me too..." " I knew it" Emma said and left his room before she could here the rest " but just hss friends" "You hate me don't u?" Shalimar asked " No. I don't know what to do to make her see that i'm in love with her" Brennan said.

Emma was going downstairs and Brennan says " Emma. Can I talk to u for a sec" " I have nothing to say to u except go to hell" Emma said turing around to face him. " what did I do?" Brennan asked who was shocked by this outburst. " What did u do? You lied to me. God! and to think that I was... You know it doesn't even matter. You know the sad part is I thought I knew you but I was very wrong" Emma said and left outside. "Brennan what did u do?" Adam asked. " I don't know. I mean I sort of did something to her but I never lied to her" Brennan said " Well, apparently u did" Jesse said. " Hey, whats going on? I heard yelling" Shalimar said coming downstairs. " That was Emma yelling at Brennan" Adam said. " Why?" Shalimar asked " We don't know" Jesse said ' I'll go find out" Shalimar said leaving but Jesse stoped her. " Um, Shal, I don't think thats a good idea, I'll go" Jesse said " Why?" " Um, its complicated, be right back" He said and left.

Emma was on the front porch sitting on a swinging chair when Jesse comes and sits next to her. " I was going to tell Brennan how I feel about him but he was talking to Shal and he told he liked her and that she'd liked him too. He was just messing with me. The only reason he even came on to me was cause Shal didn't like him and I guess now she does." Emma said without looking at Jesse. " And thats why you yelled at him" Jesse said " Yeah. I'm such an idiot, Jesse. And to think a guy like Brennan would ever go out with me" Emma said " What do u mean a guy like Brennan" Jesse asked " Brennan goes with girls who would sleep with him on the first date or third date kind of girl" Emma said " Are u going to be okay?" Jesse asked " Yeah. I just want to go home already this vacation sucks" Emma said " You hungry?" Jesse asked " A little" " Come on. Lets go get something to eat" Jesse said and they left in his car.

At Jack-In -The- Box Jesse and Emma were sitting at a booth waiting for there number to be called out. " Are u ever going to talk to him?"Jesse asked " I don't know, Jess. I mean its one thing to lie to ur best friend but to messing with ur best friend's feelings, I don't know if i'll ever forgive him" Emma said " Its understandable. You know he's really shocked that u yelled at him well all of were but Brennan mostly" Jesse said " I know. I didn't think I was going to ge that pissed off I was just going to ignore him" " He said he never lied to u" Jesse said " There goes the lieing he does so well. Why r guys such assholes espically the guys I like" Emma said " You have to ask them" Jesse said " Yeah I guess ur right?" " Number 42" the lady said over the inercome. " Thats us. be right back" Jesse said getting up.

Brennan and Adam were outside talking about the whole situation with Emma. " So star from the beignning" Adam said " Adam this is sort of personal" Brenna said " I know its personal but Emma is vey angry and hurt and I think it has something to do with you"Adam said

"Yeah it is because of me. Um, last night I went to talk to Emma about how I have feelings for her. Well, actually I didn't tell her I ended up kissing her because I couldn't tell her. Then she broke up the kiss and said not to move to her just because Shalimar didn't like me. Which sort of shocked me cause I don't even like Shalimar like that and she told me to leave which I did" Brennan said " Well why did she say u lied to her?" Adam asked " That I don't know Adam but I wish I knew. I should've never said anything to her. A guy like me shouldn't even go for a girl like her." Brennan said " What do u mean? Adam asked " I'm an ex Con, Theif, sort of person, Emma's just ...Emma is just her. I'm not good enoguh for her. She needs someone who has a job"Brennan said "You have a job" Adam said " Someone who doesn't or isn't a criminal." Brennan said " Tyler was a Eco- Terriost, Kyle was a bad guy, so was Caleb" " So what ur saying is that what I just said was stupid" Brennan said finally getting the picture " Yeah. talk to her. See what u did or didn't do" Adam said. "Yeah I guess it couldn't hurt" Brennan said " Hey, where did u guys go?" Adam asked Jesse and Emma who barely got back from Jack-In-The-Box. " We went to get something to eat . Since Emma didn't eat breakfast" Jesse said " Well, see u guys later. Thanks for the breakfast" Emma said "No problem. Adam, can I talk to Brennan alone for a sec." Jesse said after Emma went insdie. " yeah. See u guys inside"Adam said and left.

" Emma would always hate u and probably never talk to u or me if what she said was true" Jesse said " What did she say?" Brennan asked " She said that You like Shalimar and that the only reason ur moving to her is because Shalimar doesn't like you" Jesse said " What makes her think I like Shalimar?" Brennan asked " She heard u tell Shalimar u like her thats why she said u lied to her" Jesse said " What? I mean yeah I do but..." Brennan said " What? You like her and ur moving to Emma. She had every right to yell at you..." Jesse said " No, Jess I mean as a friend. Even Shalimar knows thats what I mean and nothing else. Ask her yourself" Brennan said " Oh, well then she has the impression that u like her. She thinks u were playing with her feelings, She thinks she's and idiot for falling for you, She even told me that u only go for girls who sleeps with u on the first or third date" Jesse said " I'm not playing with her. I would never do that to her and I never had a one night stand before except with Lorna but that was completely different" Brennan said " Yeah I know. Brennann she's hurting really bad. I mean theres nothing I can do to change how she feels right now" Jesse said " So, she does like me?" Brennan said " No. She loves you. What r we going to do?" Jesse said " I don't know." Brennan said and they go inside.

Emma was in her room laying down when she heard a knock on the door. " Go away. Brennan. I have nothing to say to you" Emma said. "' Emma, look what u heard about me telling Shal I liked her u didn't hear the rest. I like Shalimar as a friend only and nothing else" Brennan said " I'm sick and tired of hearing ur lies just go away and leave me alone" Emma said with tears falling down. " Brennan reaches his back pocket, gets his pocket knife out, picks the lock, and opens the door. Emma looks at him and trys to go to the restroom but Brennan stops her from going in. Emma moves away from him and goes to the door but Shal blocks her way. " Shal get out of my way" Emma said " No. Look Brennan doesn't have feeling for me. You didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. You have to believe me. I'm one of ur closes friends would I lie to u about something like this?" Shalimar said leaving and closed the door. " Emma i'm not good at this. I mean I never felt this way before about anybody. . In my room I was telling Shal what happened cause she could give me some advice. This morning I was trying to tell u that I didn't like her but u yelled at me which by the way I would've deserved it if I was like that but i'm not" Brennan said " Brennan i'm..." " Wait. Hold that thought. Be right back" Brennan said and left to get something in his room and he came back with a dozen white roses. " Here. I didn't know what else to get u and um I know u like white roses. So, i'm sorry" Brennan said handing them to her and she takes them. " I'm sorry for calling u an asshole and when i said go to hell I didn't mean it. Oh and that u think ur all that" Emma said " You didn't say that" Brennan said " Oh, well srry for thinking it and I guess I do know u just like u know me because nobody knows that white roses r my favorite flowers" Emma said " So what r u saying?" Brennan asked " I'm saying ur forgiven. And next time don't use Shal to help u out" Emma said " Well, I didn't tell her to tell u that" Brennan said " Oh well, it worked cause I know or at least I hope I know she wouldn't lie to me" Emma said " You used ur powers didn't you?" " No" "Lier:" " Okay, Yeah I did" " So where back to being best friends" Brennan asked " No" "Oh" Brennan said looking at her with sad eyes and she walks to him and kisses him. After a while they break the kiss and Emma says " We're more than that or at least I hope we r" Brennan looks at her and kisses her agian. " I'll take that as a yes" and they continue kissing until Shal and the others come in and sees them. " Its about time!" They yelled. And Emma kicks them out of her room and they continue kissing.

THE END

**This was the last chapter of my fan fiction hope u guys liked it. srry it took so long to finish it. i'm already done with my second story and should be up pretty soon. please review!**


End file.
